Green Goblin
Feats Green Goblin is a character from Marvel Comics and the arch-nemesis of Spider-Man. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Green Goblin vs Adon * Green Goblin vs. Fawful * Green Goblin vs Gruntilda Winkybunion * Green Goblin vs Peacock With the Sinister Six * Teen Titans vs. Sinister Six (by TheDragonDemon) Completed Death Battles * Green Goblin vs. The Joker Possible Opponents * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter) * Batman * Lex Luthor * Two-Face * Cinder Fall (RWBY) History Norman Osborn is the strong-minded yet troubled head of OsCorp who is fascinated with Spider-Man and strained relationship with his son Harry. Intent to keep control of OsCorp from being taken away from him by his business partners, Norman subjects himself to a super soldier formula his company was developing alongside military-grade armor and weapons. Though the exposure boosts Norman's strength and intelligence, it also drives him Norman insane with a murderous alter ego spawned with the worst traits of Norman's personality composing his being: The Green Goblin. Though forming a begrudging respect for Spider-Man, the Goblin made it his goal to destroy the web-crawler by targeting his loved ones in would become a long blood feud. Death Battle Info * Gear: Exo-armor with remote control for Goblin Glider and knockout gas. * Electric gloves: can shoot lasers or electricity from its fingertips or through physical contact * Halloween Themed Weapons ** Electric GloveGoblin Glider (seeker missiles, machine guns, built-in-blades), ** Pumpkin Bombs *** Pumpkin Vaporizer Bomb: capable of obliterating the flesh off of a normal person *** Razor-Bat Pumpkin Bombs: shurikens sharp enough to penetrate brick * Genius Level Intellect * Superhuman Strength, Agility, Reflexes, Healing and Jumping Abilities ** Has been able to match Spiderman in close combat * Voice Mimicry * Sometimes depicted with bodyarmor powerful enough to resist Spiderman's strength Ultimate Green Goblin A monstrous version of his usual form after taking the OZ formula, Green Goblin's superhuman stats increase dramatically to the point of being immortal. *Stats ** Genius Level Intellect ** Superhuman Strength, Speed, Healing, Reflexes ** Heightened Superhuman Agility ** Voice Mimicry * Gear: Exo-armor with remote control for Goblin Glider. ** Weapons: Electric Glove, Goblin Glider (seeker missiles, machine guns, built-in-blades), Impact Grenades, Pumpkin Bombs, Razor-Bats Feats * Considered to be Spiderman's most dangerous villain alongside Doc Oct and Venom. * kill Spider-Man... * Survived multiple near death experiences ** Crashed into a turret containing hundreds of his own pumpkin bombs, yet survived with no major injuries (Spectacular Spiderman). * Dominated the New York underground in a conspiracy that dethrone the previous crimelord Tombstone (Spectacular Spiderman). * Has manipulated other supervillains * Has come back to life multiple times * To manipulated Sentry. * Killer to the skrull Queen, Veranke, and be became director of the Agency, H.A.M.M.E.R. * He was the founder of the Dark Avengers. Faults * Accidentally killed himself with his own glider. * It was indirectly guilty of that in an alternate universe, Sentry has released all of his power during the event, Siege, which ended in the destruction of the planet Earth and possibly the universe. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Bombers Category:Marvel Characters Category:Clown Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney infinity characters Category:Flight Users Category:Male Category:Technology users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Rich Characters